


Officer Lance walks the beat

by YourOwnGayAunt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cop/Teacher AU, F/F, Fluff, because that's what I wanted to read more, last chapter is mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: Officer Sara Lance meets the gorgeous elementary school teacher Ava Sharpe.They're cute
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter one: Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this disaster 10 minutes before my practical first aid exam I passed the exam and then I finished this disaster on my way back home.

It was a sunny Wednesday and Sara was assigned to walk the beat unsure why she was still doing the job when she had the potential to be a great detective.

_Flashback to tuesday afternoon:_

_,,Officer Landry?" captain Heywood looked at Sara expectantly. ,,Uhhh, it's Lance actually, Sara Lance, captain." Sara replied. ,,Right," captain shuffled with his papers, ,,you look just like her, too bad she was transferred to Death Valley," captain Heywood paused for a moment, ,,Well, officer Lance, you will be walking the beat tomorrow." Sara was quite disappointed by this because she actually thought she could do something more interesting..._

Present:

At least she wasn't alone, officer Nicky Hot was quite a nice company. They walked their route and somewhere in the middle there was a park with a bunch of little kids and among them a beautiful tall woman. Both officers immediately noticed the woman, looked at each other and nodded. ,,So, are we gonna talk to her?" Nicky asked. ,,Maybe..." Sara thought, ,,But what if she's straight?" Sara looked at Nicky who rolled her eyes. ,,Would a straight woman wear this kind of button up and a brown blazer? She has to be gay or at least bi." ,,Yeah, you're right," Sara agreed.

While they were talking they didn't register that the tall gorgeous teacher was approaching them. ,,Hello officers," the teacher smiled at them, both women were a bit startled, but said their "hellos" in reply. ,,How are the kids?" Sara picked herself up and asked. ,,They are very good, especially when I take them outside, today I have been teaching them about all the different plants in the park." the teacher explained excitedly and Sara couldn't help but smile. ,,I'm Ava, Ava Sharpe," Ava blushed and put a strand of her perfect flowing golden hair behind her ear. ,,Well, nice to meet you miss Sharpe," Sara smiled and extended her hand, ,,I'm Sara Lance." They shook hands and looked into each other's eyes, they were interrupted by Nicky clearing her throat. Sara let go of Ava's hand. ,,Oh and this is Nicky Hot," she gestured towards Nicky. ,,Nice to meet you officer Hot," Ava shook Nicky's hand. ,,Likewise, miss Sharpe," Nicky gave her a charming smile. ,,Well, this was nice, but I have to go," Ava sighed as one of the kids called for her. ,,I guess i will see you around," she added, smiled and went back to the kids.

,,I think she likes you," Nicky grinned when Ava was out of earshot. ,,No, definitely not, wait you think so?" Sara blushed. ,,Yeah and you like her too, don't you?" Nicky smirked. ,,No," Sara huffed and Nicky raised an eyebrow. ,,Okay, yes," Sara admitted. ,,I think you should ask her out," Nicky added as they kept walking.

Next time they were walking the beat Ava noticed them immediately and smiled. ,,Go get 'em," Nicky pushed Sara and grinned. Sara stumbled a little and rolled her eyes. ,,Hello miss Sharpe," she approached Ava. ,,Please officer Lance, call me Ava," Ava blushed. ,,Okay Ava, now you have to call me Sara," Sara grinned and then cleared her throat. ,,Well, Ava, would you maybe like to get coffee with me sometime?" she looked at the other woman hopefully. Ava went silent for way too long and Sara was starting to feel insecure and was about to say something. ,,I would love to," Ava smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. It was Sara's turn to freeze but she recovered quickly and took out a little notebook out of her pocket, scribbled her number on it, ripped the paper and gave it to Ava. ,,Text me," Sara smiled, ,,I have to go, Nicky is waiting for me," she added and with a wave walked away. When she told Nicky what happened she gave her a high five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the Officer Landry joke? Anyone? Anyone so obsessed with Caity that hey watched Death Valley? No? Okay...


	2. Chapter two: It’s a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date, duh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was finished while the sun was blinding my right eye through the car window. I apologize for any mistakes.

A: Hello, this is Ava Sharpe, is this the number of Sara Lance?

S: Hey Ava, yeah it's my number

A: I was just making sure

So, do you have time on friday?

S: Yeah, I should be free around three, does that work?

A: Yeah, I end at around 2 and then i have to grade some tests to it works perfectly

S: Alright, should I pick you up at the school? You work at the Burreutime elementary school, right?"

A: Yeah, that would work, yes I do

S: Great, so pick you up at three?

A: yes, sounds good

S: See you then

Sara was waiting in front of the main entrance of the elementary school and straightened her jacket for the 42069th time, luckily she had time to change before their date and she went for a white tank top, jeans and a leather jacket. She shoved her hands in her pockets again and looked around at the kids that were all heading either home or to play at the playground together she was thinking back to her childhood and about playing with her sister. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice calling her name: ,,Sara, wow, you look..." Ava started but trailed off as she ran her eyes over Sara's body, she could see her abs though the tank top. Sara smirked, ,,You don't look bad yourself," Sara stated and checked the other woman out. Ava noticed, blushed and cleared her throat. ,,Uh, so where are we going?'' she asked. ,,Well, I know this nice quiet coffee shop, it's about 20 minutes from here." Sara offered. ,,Sounds great," Ava smiled, ,,should I call an uber?" Ava asked. ,,No need, my car is parked a block from here." ,,Okay," Ava replied and they walked to Sara's car. They drove to the coffee shop with a light conversation getting to know each other and they got along pretty well.

When they arrived they sat at a table in the back of the shop and they kept talking. They stayed at the shop until closing hours and then Sara offered to drive Ava home and so she did.

,,Do you want to come inside and get a drink, maybe watch a horror movie," Ava asked and how could Sara say no...


	3. Chapter three: Ending with a bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bang and they're cute

They went inside and Ava gestured for Sara to sit down in the living room on the couch and went to get the wine. She opened it and poured both of them a glass. They kept talking and scooting closer to each other until Sara was practically sitting in Ava's lap. As the credits to "Moorland stuuuff" rolled Ava asked: ,,Would it be ok if I kissed you?" Sara didn't reply, she just closed the distance between them and locked their lips. 

Ava pulled Sara closer and let her grind against her. She let her hands roam over Sara's body, she pulled the tank top over her head and appreciatively caressed her abs. Sara started unbuttoning Ava's shirt and kissed the new exposed skin she relished in Ava's soft moans. When her shirt was completely undone Ava shrugged it off and kissed Sara again. ,,Is this okay?" Sara asked when she started playing with the hooks of Ava's bra and Ava nodded. Sara expertly unclasped the bra and immediately put her mouth on Ava's breasts which made Ava giggle. Sara looked up at her with a questioning look. ,,You're cute, officer Lance." Ava laughed and pulled Sara in for another passionate kiss. She unclasped Sara's bra and threw it across the room. She started kissing Sara's neck and found a particularly sensitive spot and Sara made a sound that made heat pool in Ava's lower abdomen.

,,Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Ava asked and Sara answered with a kiss. They surprisingly made it to the bedroom discarding clothing items along the way leaving a trail. When they finally reached the bed they appreciated each other’s bodies as much as they could and fell asleep a sweaty exhausted tangle of limbs. 

Sara woke up first feeling content with the warmth surrounding her, she just enjoyed being held and then Ava woke up: ,,Good morning,” she smiled. ,,Certainly is,” Sara replied with a smirk and looked a Ava. When Ava moved to get up, Sara made a noise of disapprovement and held onto her even tighter. Ava laughed at the other woman’s efforts: ,,Come on koala bear, we could shower together,” and that’s what made Sara loosen her grip on Ava and she even helped her up. They showered together and then Ava made coffee and french toast for both of them. Needless to say they really enjoyed their Saturday morning together.


End file.
